TIN MAN : I TOLD
by PrincessTin
Summary: My first DG x Glitch fluff,plz read and review.DG and Glitch through the years.Bad summary I know.


I Told

my first Glitch and DG fluff,plz read and review so I know if it sucks or not

A young princess with black ,loosley curled hair walked into the queen's advisor's lab with her mother. The young princess had such a crush on him. She loved watching him work.The advisor, Ambrose, used to hate the sudden interruptions but had grown fond of the little girl who took such an interest in him.She would sit in awe as he explained his inventions.  
This time before she left she was determined to let him know how she felt. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek and said. " When I'm old enough you will love me like I love you. When I'm old enough you will marry me."

Ambrose laughed not taking her seriously but soon he saw the hurt in her eyes.He looked at the Queen who mouthed 'play along'. " Well Princess I look forward to that day.I'll try to do right by you." The princess smiled and hugged him again and ran off. Ambrose would forget that day until the day of the princess's funeral. He touched her closed coffin and felt like a part of him had died too. He wasn't in love with the child , nor did he love her like a daughter. She was just Princess DG, the young girl who had actually paid him attention not because of what he could do but for who he was.

The second time he remembered her words where when she had pulled him into her bedroom and whispered ''When I'm old enough you will love me like I love you. Do you remember that Glitch. I do." He bit his lips trying not to devour her then and there. She was no longer the dead little princess, now she was a resurrected, fully grown woman and he was no longer Ambrose but Glitch with half a brain.It had been a year since she had returned to the O.Z. and she had spent the past six months trying to convince him they were soulmates.

Secretly he yearned for her but felt she deserved someone younger, someone with a complete brain.He had told her so but it had backfired since now she knew he did want her .It was getting harder and harder to resist her." You said you would do right by me and I understand you think not showing me how much you want me and need me is the right thing but it's not. Your torturing me Glitch. Your breaking my heart." Her eyes filled with tears.That was the breaking point.He grabbed her face and kissed her with so much passion they had to pull apart to breath.They panted and went back for more and kept going back for more while they inched towards her bed.They made love and as they lay wrapped up in each other arms she said." I told you so."

The third time he remembered that day was on their wedding day as they danced their first dance. She would only dance with him ,saying he was the only one with rhythm." I told you you would marry me. " she smiled and he twirled her around the ballroom. About a year later Glitch entered their room nervously as nurses left. He saw his exhausted wife holding something wrapped up in her arms. He gently crept up on the bed. The baby gurggled. The baby had Glitch's wild curly hair and DG's eyes. " My love say hello to your daughter." He smiled so brightly and kissed the newborn's little head. He then kissed his wife." I can live without half a brain but I can't live with you and now our daughter, Glinda."

" Glinda? I like that name." DG smiled.

Years later a young princess and her mother ,Queen DG walked into the royal lab. Glitch stopped working on his latest invention, a motorcycle for his wife. The young princess with wild black hair ran to her father and hugged him tightly. "Daddy will you love me forever like I love you."

" Of course I will forever and ever," he grabbed his daughter up in his arms and swung her around." And ever and ever!"

" Your father keeps his promises. He said he would do right by me and he continues to do so, for all three of us." DG smiled.

Glitch and Glinda looked at DG curiously. DG pointed to her stomach.Glitch kissed his little girl on the cheek and said." I think she's trying to tell us your gonna be a big sister"  
DG nodded her head yes.He motioned for DG to come closer and she did. He kissed DG on the cheek as Glinda blurted out. " I hope it's a baby brother so I can pick...I mean love him."


End file.
